Beautiful Alone
by Slytherin Redeemed
Summary: [COMPLETE] What actually happened the night of Fujimiya Aya's birthday? How was Fujimiya Ran convinced into joining Weiss?


**Disclaimer:** _Weiss Kreuz_ is property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss.  
This was written for fun; no profit is being made out of this.  
_No copyright infringement is intended_

**WEISS KREUZ: Beautiful Alone  
**_updated version: 06-26-06_

By Wakaoji Takudo

xxx

_ima hizamazuite inori o kakan nai mono mamoritai mune ni juuji o kizamu  
_"I want to protect those timid creatures who kneel in prayer."  
-"Velvet Underworld" by Project Weiss

xxx

"Happy birthday, Aya!"

Indigo eyes brightened up cheerfully. Fujimiya Aya had finally concluded that she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. Aya was a girl full of youth, and it was indefinitely reflected on her indigo eyes and crimson lips. She was at medium height for those celebrating their "sweet sixteen" now. Her yukata was a matching indigo for her eyes, ruby roses all over. Her voice was a mirror reflection of her youthful, childish demeanor, "Thank you _so_ much, Ran!"

'Ran' was Aya's crimson-haired, amethyst-eyed older brother. Wearing a plain, collarless shirt with blue denim jeans, he was 'sworn in' to the position of 'Aya's Bodyguard.' Now that he was here, listening to the sounds of squealing children and staring at the magnificent festival lights, he felt as if he should've let his dad take the 'position.' However, as he gazed at Aya's bright smile and her lit eyes, he allowed himself a rare combination of smile and chuckle. Ran's crimson bangs swung down, framing his rather pale, heart-shaped face and his almond-shaped purple eyes. His thin lips were in a small smile. His pale skin shined in the even paler moonlight, giving him a relatively supernatural glow. His voice, silent, mysterious, and reserved, was his personality in a nutshell—or rather, that _did _fit him wholly…

Ran then jolted with physical surprise. There was a shocked look on his face for a split second, and then reverted. It was Aya's squeal that jolted him out of his stupor. He slowly turned his head to gaze at his younger sister, "What is it, Aya?"

Aya gave another squeal before she pointed at a sign that said, "¥ 2,450." Ran quirked an elegant eyebrow, and said incredulously, "Aya, your ears aren't even _pierced _yet!"

Aya rolled her eyes, "They're _clip-ons_, you tightwad."

Ran harrumphed, "That's it. _No_."

Aya pouted. Ran averted his gaze. "_No_, Aya."

"_Ra_—_an!_" she whined.

Ran fought to keep control of himself, but finally gave in with a sigh, saying as he took out his wallet, "It _is _your birthday, isn't it, Aya? I'll let it slide."

Aya squealed yet again. "_Thank you, Ran!_"

Ran nodded and handed her the nicely-wrapped package. Grasping Aya's hand, he then led her home. Or was it she who was leading the way down the path to their house? Ran and Aya then stepped inside the shoji doors. At an instant, Ran's brilliant eyes widened, and Aya let out a horrifying, hair-raising scream, "_Otou-san! Okaa-san!_" Aya leaned into her brother's firm grip as he gave a quick scan of the living room. A thick rope wrung their father around the neck, and then knives were thrown and plunged repeatedly into their mother's lithe body; Ran could still see the knives beside and inside her.

A small ticking sound emitted from the side of the house. Ran's eyes widened even further as realization hit him like an eighteen-wheeler truck. Only one thought rang in his mind, and he nearly screamed himself hoarse voicing it out, "_AYA! RUN!_"

He thrust his sister out the door, and Aya _did _run. She ran as fast as she could, Ran right behind her. Upon reaching the crossway, it was Ran who cringed at the sound of a blood-curling scream that cancelled out even the loudest 'boom' of the exploding house. Bright lights flashed, and the next thing he saw before him was Aya's body, still fully clothed in her yukata, but her eyes were closed, and she was not moving. When Ran knelt, desperately wanting to feel Aya's pulse, he felt it. It was there. However, its beating was so very faint, and Ran had to strain to his fullest extent to hear. The unfamiliar, salty taste of tears familiarized themselves to the crimson-haired youth. Despite the weakness he felt inside, he managed a small, "Aya…"

He watched dazedly as a suited man in beige walked up to the car that toppled his sister over. He began shouting, and the words Ran caught up on ('Weiss' and 'Schwarz') told him that it was clearly German. Not even minutes later, the car drove away, and the suited man began walking towards him. Upon reaching him, he asked gently, "Shall we take her to a hospital?"

Everything that happened next just became blurs around Ran. The next thing he knew, he was with the beige-suited man who called himself'Persia.' He would pay for Aya's medical needs, if he joined a band of assassins, beneath the control of Kritiker, who fought for justice—'Hunters of the Night,' they were called. Ran didn't even give it a second thought; he would do _anything _for Aya, even if it meant killing others to strive for, and achieve, the good health of his sister. He gave Persia a nod. Before he left, Persia whispered lowly to Ran, "Welcome to Weiss, Abyssinian Rose."

Ran merely nodded again before disappearing into Aya's room. Grasping the package he'd retrieved from the ground beside Aya, he opened it, and placed one of the golden clip-on earrings between his sister's clasped hands. After giving her a soft smile, he took the other one, and wore it on his own ear. For him, it symbolized that it was Aya, and _only _Aya, that he fought for._ 'I take your name now, Aya,'_ he thought, staring at his sister's face.

As he gazed at her, entranced by his sister's sleeping face, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He whispered, "Sleep well, Aya."

He rose, gave a last glance at Aya, and left, closing the door silently behind him.

He pledged silently as he leaned on his sister's room's door, "From now on, as I am of Weiß, I fight as _Aya_, and _only for_ _Aya_. I am now of Weiß," he repeated, "and _I _am the _beginning _of _their end_."

_'Wait for me, Aya. I promise I'll come back for you, and I'll be here, right beside you, the moment you wake up. Aya …' _

------------

**A/N:** A little piece I decided to go back and edit, there really wasn't anything to edit on. I think it's a pretty solid piece overall, but if there are any suggestions you've got, I'm open.

My thoughts are yours,  
**_Wakaoji Takudo_**


End file.
